wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wemic
The Wemic are a race of centauroid creatures with the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body of a lion. These creatures inhabit in the land of Makhadune, bordering west from Uldum. History Curse of Flesh When the Well of Eternity imploded at the end of the War of the Ancients 10,000 years ago, causing the Sundering, the Wemics were one of the seed races (made out living stone), created by the Titans. Near Uldum, the Wemics would follow their creators to victory and power to defend themselves from the powerful Old Gods. When the Earthen were affected by the Curse of Flesh, turning them into the wild Trogg, the Titans chose to modify the prototype rather than begin all over again. The Titans absorbed the Curse of Flesh and transformed the the Earthen into the Dwarves, and decided to do the same thing to the Wemics. The entire Wemic race transformed into flesh-like beings, and break their connection from stone. The Wemics believed that their loyalties towards the Titans was broken, and the entire race traveled to a hidden area where they would remain undiscovered. Creating their Civilization When the Well of Eternity imploded at the end of the War of the Ancients, all the Wemics traveled to a huge desert land named Makhadune, one of the biggest lands in Western Kalimdor that was never discovered. The land was filled with many secrets, which included temples and tombs around the land. Since their minds within themselves changed, the Wemics created their very own civilization in the land, building a capital city named Shaar, one of the hugest cities in the world of Azeroth. While their bloodline remained and every being lived in peace within the land, the Wemics decided to split into many groups since they were interested in hunting. However, it is revealed that the Wemics weren't the only ones that remained in the land. In the southern part of the land, a small pack of Wemics discovered a templed city, which was inhabited by the Lamia. The Wemics saw how fearful they were, and these creatures would plan to invade their territories. The Wemics stood together and united where they would fight against the vile Lamia who were planning to move towards northern part of the land. Both sides fought, and the Wemics were able to overwhelm the enemy, sending them back into their territory. The Lamia didn't give, and they would plan to invade their territories to reclaim the land for themselves. Since the Ophusa River splits between each side of the land, the Wemics would try to defend the area incase the Lamias would plan to attack. Tree of Nightmares After the Cataclysm and the hidden continent of Pandaria, the Wemics remained undisturbed under the rule of King Val Simbara until everything changed. When they received news that their long-time enemies have joined a newly-factorized organization, known as the Horde, the Wemics feared that their home is once again in danger. When Brann Bronzebeard and the Explorers League discovered the new land, they went on to investigate until they discovered the Wemics and the ancient capital city. Seeing that they weren't a threat, King Val invited Brann and the Explorer's League to their home, showing them the ancient secrets and explained the terrible situation with the Lamias that already joined the Horde. Fearing that they would suffer, Brann decided to convince the King and the entire race to another faction that are enemies to the Horde. Val was quite interested when he saw the symbol of a lion and agreed to Brann's proposal. When the Humans and Night elves arrived to meet them, the Wemics were welcomed to the Alliance. Society Wemics are excellent hunters and fierce warriors. They live in harmony with nature, civilized, and proud within themselves. They are famous for being highly superstitious as barbarians, hunters, shamans, and warriors. After the Great Sundering when they received the Curse of Flesh, and inhabiting in their new land, the Wemic would worship their creators, building temples and tombs with ancient secrets. They also built a capital city name Shaar, one of the hugest and most protective cities in the world. When the sun rises, Wemics would cheer happily. It is said that the Wemic can live over for more than 200 years, and they would stop aging at the age of 50 and would remain young instead of growing old. For many years when Wemics were descendents of ancient bloodline of the First, they would create their offspring and give birth to 6, 7, or 8 cubs. When cubs reach over 12 years, they would be proven to be fast and wise warriors to defend the land from any enemies, including the Lamia. Sometimes, all the Wemics from several tribes would form together and face against their enemies and defend themselves from any greater threat across the land. Since the Ophusa River splits between each side of the land, the Lamia would remain on their side while the Lamia would remain on their own. Physical description Wemics are large and strong creatures; their sizes range up to 10 feet, and these centaur-like creatures can make great leaps with a running start. heir front claws are sharp, and they can fight with both claws and weapons at the same time. They have keen eye sight and hearing, and can also rake with their back claws. Their appearances are more human-like, but their eyes are yellow, and their fur can be any different color. The humanoid part of a wemic has feline characteristics around his or her eyes and ears, and perhaps in the nose and teeth as well. Category:Alliance races Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Wemics